Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is a technology for digitizing an analog signal (voice) for real-time transmission in a form of a data packet over an IP network. Because a VoIP service is applied to Internet and global IP network environments, the VoIP service can provide more and better services than a conventional service. As a wireless network evolves continuously, VoIP service applications in Long Term Evolution (LTE) also gradually become a field of interest in the art. In a broad sense, the VoIP service is not only a voice over IP service, but also may bear other multimedia services, such as a video call and instant messaging.
After the VoIP service is deployed, an operator needs to monitor the VoIP service to ensure quality of service of the VoIP service. A VoIP delay, a VoIP jitter, a VoIP packet loss, and the like are important parameters that affect the quality of service of the VoIP service. The VoIP delay must be controlled within an appropriate value; otherwise, a voice collision is caused between a listening party and a speaking party. The VoIP jitter refers to a time difference of arrival of all sent data packets in an IP call process. If a call includes different channel transmission times, a VoIP jitter exists. In the VoIP call, an effect presented by the VoIP jitter is similar to an effect generated by a packet loss, and some letters or words are incorrect or are heard unclearly. A value of the jitter depends on a difference between channel transmission times of data packets. If the difference is greater, the jitter is also greater. In the network, there are mainly two VoIP packet loss cases. One is that more or less VoIP packets are lost randomly, and when a collision occurs in the network, one or two data packets are lost occasionally. The other is a burst VoIP packet loss, which means that at least one data packet is lost continuously, and voice quality is obviously affected.
Therefore, how to obtain parameters related to quality of service of the VoIP service becomes a problem to be resolved in the art.